The present invention relates generally to a method and system for installing insulation on subsea oil and gas flowlines, connectors and other equipment.
Subsea oil and gas wells are constantly exposed to cold seawater that can often times be just a few degrees above freezing. Subsea oil production often leaves the well at much higher temperatures, sometimes exceeding 300 degrees Fahrenheit. When the flow of oil is interrupted for any reason, the production fluid in the flowline begins to cool. If the production fluid was allowed to sufficiently cool, oil production could be completely stopped due to the formation of hydrates or paraffin blocks that can form in the flowline and connectors, inhibiting resumption of the flow of the fluid.
It is therefore desirable to insulate the subsea production flowline connectors to maintain the much hotter temperature of the oil and gas production. This is commonly done with rigid covers, commonly referred to as “dog houses” in the industry. These dog houses are placed around the flowline connectors or other equipment to be insulated, and have proven to do a less than adequate job of insulation. However, one key disadvantage of using dog houses is that because they are rigid covers, seawater is able to flow through gaps between the cover and the insulated flowline or equipment. This water flow allows heat to escape, thereby reducing the effectiveness of the insulation.
It would therefore be desirable to develop a system that can install insulation on subsea flowline, connectors or equipment without reducing the effectiveness of the insulation.